


Boys Like You

by DNAGraceless



Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAGraceless/pseuds/DNAGraceless
Summary: Winter and Qrow were supposed to be friends with benefits. Then Winter went and ruined it all by falling in love with himExcept Qrow's in love with her too.





	1. Chapter 1

_Momma said there'd be boys like you_

_Tearing my heart in two, doing what you do, best_

_Taking me for a ride, telling me pretty little lies_

_But with you, I can't resist_

Winter watched the light dance in the satin curtains, dancing in the afternoon breeze; the sun cast a light down on the snow that reflected blindingly into the bedroom. She had stripped down to her singlet and boy shorts, her hair loose down her back and splayed over the bed behind her.

“What are you thinking about?” A rough voice asked behind her.

“It’s warm today,” She answered softly. She concentrated, and could see the small blue Nevermores fluttering through, just for a moment before they disappeared again.

“Yeah what’s with that,” he asked, rolling over and wrapping his arm around her waist. Winter tensed slightly, and he pulled his arm back. “What’s wrong?”  
Winter chewed her lip, her eyes locked out the window. “I think you should go,” her voice was gentle, as though she was still trying to preserve the soft mood.   
Qrow was silent, sitting up behind her. “Why?” He asked flatly.

“We can’t keep doing this,”  
“Why not?”  
Her eyes closed in resignation, “I think I’m in love with you,”

The temperature dropped, and Winter asked whoever would listen to just let him leave without a fight.

She felt him move behind her and get off the bed, taking a shaky breath. She could feel tears well up in her closed eyes.

The bed dipped by her legs and she jumped in surprise, pushing herself up on her elbow.

“Qrow-”

“You’re in love with me.”

Winter pushed herself up, leaning against the wall, wrapping her arms around her legs. “Yes,”  
“So you’re ending it?”  
“We never started it,” She sighed. “And a few months of casual sex does not a relationship make.”

“Is that what you want?”  
“What does it matter? I’m sure there’s plenty of short skirted tavernkeeper to warm Atlas for you.” She got up from the bed, crossing to the window, hoping the fresh air would help clear her head.

“Why do you say stuff like that? I thought we were passed that.”  
“We aren’t passed that because we aren’t a ‘We’. We’re a one-night stand that got out of control.”

“You never said anything,”  
“I’m saying something now,”  
“Because you don’t want to see me anymore.”

“No. Do you know what it’s like to be in love with someone? It’s painful, and it hurts more when you’re here. I don’t want to feel like this anymore,”

“You just made this decision on your own?”

“Did you want me to consult you?”  
“Honestly? Yeah,”  
Winter was thrown off by his answer. “Why? What do you want from me? I don’t have anything else to give you.”  
“What about what we already had?” He asked, standing up. “I thought you were happy with that.”  
“I was-! I mean… I… what do you want me to say? Do you want to go back to casual sex whenever you’re in town? Back to me pretending I don’t care about you? I can’t do that and it’s not fair for you to ask me to.” She crossed her arms across her chest protectively.

“I’m not asking you to do that. I like it when you call me and fuss over me when I get hurt,” His voice rose as he became roused up, “I like knowing someone cares about me and that that someone is you because you’re more than just a one-night stand to me!”

An uneasy silence fell between them, surrounding them and making it hard to breath like the thick fog covering the road outside as darkness crept over the city.

Winter sighed, leaning against the window sill. “You had to make this difficult didn’t you,” She muttered.

“Yeah well you started it,” he crossed his arms, mirroring her stance.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“You never said anything.”  
“I asked first.”  
“I didn’t think you’d feel the same, okay? I didn’t think there would be a chance in hell. I was just happy to have what I did with you and I didn’t want to ruin it.”

“I was sleeping with you- why not take the chance?”  
“Because sex as a comfort isn’t the same thing as having feelings for someone. And let’s face it when it comes to having our lives together your completely out of my league. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I just did,”  
Qrow raised an eyebrow and she sighed. “The same reason,” she admitted.

“So we’re both wrong,” Qrow said, sitting down on the bed. “Are we wrong?”  
Winter pushed away from the windowsill, walking over and sitting down beside him.

“You are,”

Qrow looked at her, then down at her hands. He reached over and took her hand, entwining their fingers together.

“So are you.”

“I am out of your league though,” She added, looking at him with a trace of a smile on her lips.

“Well that’s unavoidable.”

He made her smile, and that was all he needed. He leaned over, his hand sliding into her hair as he kissed her. Winter kissed him back, sighing happily as his hand slipped up her thigh, pushing her back down on the bed.

“We really should talk about this,” he said between kisses.

“Probably,” Winter agreed, kissing him back.

The sun set, ending a warm Atlas day on two lovers, keeping each other warm from the onset of the dusk-time frost. The night wasn’t as merciful, and Qrow was kicked out of the warmth of the bed and his _girlfriend_ to close the window.

“Is that better?” Winter asked. She lay, propped up on her elbows, the sheet pulled up over her chest and her hair a mess from their afternoon activities.

“Much,” He said, leaning over her and kissing her deeply. He pulled apart for air, resting his forehead against hers. “So much,”  
Winter grinned, and pulled him back into the bed with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a few requests to continue, so here's some smut. be kind, I've never written a sex scene beore

Qrow pushed Winter down on the bed, kissing her deeply. He moved the blanket away and shoved off his pants with practised ease, wrapping the blankets back around them. His hand slipped down between her legs, his calloused fingers pushing inside her easily. Winter moaned into the kiss and Qrow swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He slipped another finger inside her and Winter gasped, her head rolling back as he added pressure to that spot inside her.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” He muttered, kissing her neck. He added pressure between her legs until she was quivering under his touch.

“God, Qrow,” She whimpered, gripping his shoulder so tightly her nails would leave a mark.

Qrow sped up the flexing of his fingers slightly until she convulsed around him, arching of the bed and crying out, the hand that wasn’t on his shoulder gripping the sheets beneath them. He loved watching her when she came, and he felt his cock twitch against her soft thigh as she bit her lip, feeling the waves of pleasure flood through her. He pulled his fingers from her carefully, moving to lie over her with his hands on either side off her chest.

“I fucking love you,” he said in a husky voice, pressing a bruising kiss against her already swollen lips. “Do you want to keep going?”  
“Yes, please, don’t stop.” she begged, nipping at his lip. Qrow reached down to grasp his dick, pressing it against her warm, wet entrance. Slowly he pushed inside her, inch by inch until he was buried inside her. As soon as he was sure she was okay he began to over, pulling almost entirely out of her before thrusting back in. His thrusts grew faster and harder as she moaned and begged. He slipped his hand between them, kneading her slick flesh and evoking more moans of delectation from his partner. He felt himself smirk as she closed her eyes, pressing her head back into the pillow and gasping at a particularly strong thrust.

“I love seeing you like this,” He admitted, his thrusts never slowing. He loved that he could reduce her to a moaning mess, and he loved that he was the only one who got to do it. While it may have had the unfortunate side effect of leaving him feeling hollow and dirty, he couldn’t help but be grateful for all his previous bedroom experience when it helped him turn his dignified and occasionally cold girlfriend into moaning, panting puddle. The sounds that slipped from her lips sent a pulse from his belly into his cock and he felt himself lose control, his thrusts losing their rhythm, becoming unrestrained, his fingers becoming rough against her.

Winter cried his name as she came again. Qrow’s movements didn’t slow as she tightened around him, warm and pulsing as she came. Qrow kissed her hard, hilting himself fully inside her as he came. Still panting, he pulled out of her, lying down on the bed pressed aside her. When Winter caught her breath, she shifted to lie as close to him as possible.

“We’re getting good at this,” He joked, and Winter gave a breathy laugh. Qrow wrapped his arm around her and began playing with her hair.

“I meant what I said, before,” He said softly, “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Winter said like a promise, nuzzling his neck. Qrow grinned like an idiot, hugging her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story, Please leave a comment down below


End file.
